


The Invasion

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Channel Awesome, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The invasion of Molassia by the Channel Awesome reviewers through the eyes of the nation herself.  Events from the anniversary movie, "Kickassia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story lol. This is for Hetalia Holidays for ZeldaQueen! LJ was acting wonky so here is the fic as a link instead
> 
> EDIT: Um...I had no idea that Molassia was already a canon character lol. It was pointed out to me by a friend just a short time ago. Because this was a gift for someone and she hasn't yet told me she wanted it changed, it shall remain the same. Thus...I declare this fic to be Genderbent!

When her president informed her of an invasion, Molassia simply scoffed.  Who would invade the proud micro nation?  It was simply ridiculous.  Her president seemed just as calm, despite the apparent leader of the invasion force coming to her house and demanding they surrender!  Molassia was rather amused by the whole display.  However the Minister of Keeping Things Orderly seemed a tad more concerned.  But what could possibly come of this invasion of Internet reviewers?

 

 

Ha!  Look at them all run!  It was just as her president had predicted.  The whole lot of nerdy looking fools had simply run at them screaming!  Molassia could barely breathe.  She may be just a micro nation but she was not one to be pushed around and invaded!  They would show these pathetic Internet losers!  No one invaded Molassia!  No one!

 

 

How…how could this have happened?  They were NERDS!  The whole lot of them!  But nerds with machine guns that took down her aerial assault teams (That angry person was quite the crack shot), a man in a black long coat that knocked back her cannon fire, and a previously two-dimensional individual that became one with the normal three-dimensional universe and defeating her president’s teleporting powers. 

 

She had fought hard…but in the end she had been forced to surrender her land to these Internet reviewers.  Her president had fled, his family in hiding.  Her eyes met with the remaining Minister.  They may have lost the battle…but the war was in no way over.

 

 

“Just leave things to me.”

 

“But I can’t jut stand by!”

 

“You have to.  Technically they own the nation now.  You have to obey the new president.”

 

“But he’s-“

 

“I know…but trust me.  I’ll take care of everything.  Just keep your eyes peeled.”

 

“Yes Minister.  For the Glory of Molassia.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

 

Did these people simply not know how to run a nation!?  She felt herself becoming quite sick and depressed as of late, and her new…”name” was not helping.  Her true president ran things efficiently and orderly, not like these clowns.  Look at what they did to the science division!  From app-loaded cannons to a stomp rocket!?  And who in their right mind would trade video games for food!  At least the FBI division, The new Secretaries of Treasury and Defense seemed competent enough.  Perhaps if these intruders lived, she would convince her president to enlist their services.  At least not all of them seemed incompetent.  Not like…him.

 

The new president of Molassia-Kick…Kickassia-was a lazy buffoon who did nothing but watch television!  She wanted to beat some sense into him!  At least the so-called Vice President seemed to see his idiocy.  She couldn’t do anything, but she could watch as the young woman attempted to murder the fool while keeping up that…sickening persona.  Sadly, none of her plans seemed to succeed.  If this kept up much longer, she was going to kill her new president herself.

 

 

It had all happened so fast.  The Secretary of Treasury had apparently been found guilty of treason and banished from Kickassia.  It was a strange turning point.  She looked towards her minister, who simply watched on calmly.  She didn’t quite understand.  Giving out false information?  What good did that do, except get rid of the one man who could have overturned the buffoon?  But then she looked back at the others and she understood…

 

They were ALL against him.  She smirked.  Oh this was going to be interesting.

 

 

She whimpered in pain and curled up on the bed.  Her Minister laid a hot towel across her aching head.  In the other room she could hear the sounds of battle, the cackling of the insane scientist battling the president.  But did they have to wreck the house while they were at it?

 

“It’ll be over soon, one way or another.”  The Minister assured her.

 

“But…if the…scientist fails…”  She grimaced as something else was damaged.  Damn them for doing this to her!

 

“Don’t worry. Even if he does, almost all of those people are against him now.  Only one will stand by his side-“

 

The loud gunshot distracted them both.  They stood in silence, listening carefully for signs of who the victor was.  They were confused as they heard many voices, including both combatants.  Then they heard the agony in the voices, and the identity of the dead had become clear, horrifying both of them.  They hung their heads in mourning for the innocent victim, the only casualty of this war that they would miss.

 

Santa Christ…

 

 

There was nothing sweeter than watching the slumped forms of the defeated marching forlornly from their prize, denied and taken back from their greedy hands.  She stood beside her returned President and Minister.  There was no mercy, aside from their lives, nor any kind of sympathy.  They had invaded and attempted to claim this land for their own.  In the end, they had turned on the madman they called president, even the British one who had idolized the man had turned after the murder of a beloved icon.

 

Apparently the group had come together to form a new plan after the failure of the scientist (who, by the way, looked an awful lot like the man they put in charge of the space division…).  It had been a glorious battle, worth the pain she had suffered in war wounds.  Angry and disgruntled, they had attacked and dethroned the false president (and disabling that troublesome dynamite.  When she had found it before, she’d nearly had a heart attack.  Luckily the snobbish man was quite eager for her to lead him to the spot so that he could disable the lot). 

 

She had anticipated trouble when they themselves began to fight over the rule of her nation.  Before she could wrest control back, however, the true miracle had occurred.  He had returned!  Molassia had to keep herself from leaping at the icon in pure joy at his return.  Even better, he had convinced the group to give control back to her president!  And now, after forcing the buffoon to surrender and apologize, they walked away in defeat.  Beaten and powerless.

 

Glory to Molassia!


End file.
